Those who Brag
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: This is sent in an AU. with Serenity and Endymion. Read and Review please.


Once there was a man, a Prince, so to speak with dark hair and green eyes. He was very greedy and loved to brag about how rich and handsome he was as well, and the fact that he didn't need to do hard labor. All of the women in the village where he lived loved the man except for one.

The Man was walking through the village and spotted the girl of his dreams, the one, the only one who hated his ways. A beautiful blonde with flowing hair and baby blue eyes. He had to have this lovely maiden as his own.

He strolled over to her. "Miss, my, what a wonderful day, is it not?" he said shining a pure white smile at her.

"It is a fine day indeed sir, a good day to work hard to earn my keep." She told him not looking up from the sewing she had been working on.

"Why should you be working on a day like today? Today is fit for a marriage. " he said to her as she looked up at him.

"I work to feed my siblings, one who is ill as well as to keep the roof over our heads." she said looking down.

"You know I have much money and can help you with your needs if you be mine. Oh how happy I would be with a lovely woman by my side. We'd be the most beautiful couple in all the land." he said.

The girl looked at him." I do not care for those who boast and brag. Or those who use others to do a job that should be done by ones themselves." she said as she stood up and walked inside.

The Prince looked at her. Why didn't she like him? He was puzzled, but walked away willing to try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day he came back to the place where he had meet the pretty lady. She was there once again, her hair still flowing in the breeze.

"We meet again, lovely one. Today is a fine day to wed don't you think? To marry one as handsome as I, a Prince no doubt who would make all the other women of the town weep with sorrow." he said to her.

"Those who boast and brag never get far," she explained to him never turning from her work. "Those who work hard and long are the ones who shall get their reward." she said to him.

"Your sibling is ill, correct? Well, I can pay for her to get well. You would live in a palace with all the riches you desire," he said

The girl finally looked up. "Those who give charity do it from their hearts not from their lust." she half spat standing and walking into her home locking the door.

The Prince stood there puzzled as ever. Any girl he'd asked would have said yes right away but today was not his day. He would come back and try once more.

* * *

The Man walked through the town to the spot where he would wait as the girl sat down sewing a blanket.

"Good afternoon for a stroll with a Prince as handsome as I. Would you join me for some time?"

"Those who boast and brag shall never soar, those who are humble will get there reward." she stated.

He frowned looking at the girl. For three days she has told him no, and now he didn't want to go.

"Why do you care if I boast and brag. I'm a Prince, that is just who I am." he said.

The girl looked at him shaking her locks. "A Prince who is sweet and kind is who I would like to meet." she said. "One that cares not for the looks of his own, nor the looks of others." she explained walking away not skipping a beat.

The Prince had decided to try one last him, in morrow he would return and try once more. He arrived at the spot to await the young lass but to his surprise, she was not there, not in the chair she once sat.

His mind was racing wondering what was going on, when an old woman came and sat down. She too was sewing on a blanket.

"Excuse me you hag have you seen a pretty maiden with hair of gold?"

"No I have not Sire," she said not looking up from her work. "Why do you ask? She seems to dislike you." she said.

He looked at the woman." I want her to see my good looks and be my bride." he said. "But, I shall not talk to someone like you, so now please take your leave" he said

The Old woman frowned shaking her head, then stood. Slowly her form changed to the young maid." I do not care for those who boast and brag. Or those who use others to do a job that should be done by ones themselves. Those who give to charity do it from their hearts not from their lust. Those who boast and brag shall never soar, those who are humble get there reward." she repeated from the days before.

"Prince Endymion, " she said to him." I told you before, looks should not be judged." she said. "I am Princess Serenity from a kingdom a far, I came to see if the stories were true. I can see that you have never been told, bragging and boasting really gets old." she said to him.

He looked at her and backed away. "You're a princess yet you dress like a maid? Why would you not take my hand?"

"Like I said, I care not for those who brag. They shall never rule the land." she said with a wave of her hand. "From now on your nothing more than a stable boy, until you learn to not judge or brag." she told him walking away into the sunset, leaving him standing in peasant cloth, with no beauty of face nor riches at all.

The Man fell to the floor swearing he would brag no more.


End file.
